Porn Star Dancing
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: AU NaruSasu When Sasuke's secret comes out, will it ruin their friendship or take it to a whole other level? Rated to be safe.


**This is based off of the My Darkest Days song…**

**As always I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**Porn Star Dancing**

"This is degrading," Sasuke said as he sat at a strip club with Naruto. "Do these women realize how much they are degrading their gender? It's sad really," he continued as the other men around him just looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "What how can you guys watch this stuff?" he asked. He knew that he was gay, so he wondered why he let his best friend drag him to a strip club.

Naruto, his best friend, didn't know that he was gay. This was because he was in love with Naruto and didn't want to ruin their friendship. He wanted to keep Naruto close, even if he couldn't have him in the way that he wanted. Watching women demean themselves wasn't what he thought of when he thought of a pleasant night. "What would you rather it be men?" one of their friends, Kiba, laughed.

Sasuke just shrugged, thinking, 'It would certainly be better to look at.' He didn't voice his thoughts, instead saying, "Why would I want my own gender to be degraded? Does that make much sense to you?"

"You really need to pull that stick out of your ass," Kiba told him as he turned back to watching the girl on stage, occasionally throwing dollar bills onto the stage. "Unless you like it there," he chuckled. "Who knows what you're into," he teased.

"Shut up Kiba," Naruto intervened. He was hoping that Sasuke would say that he was gay, mostly because he wanted to jump his bones. He wanted Sasuke, but figured that the man was either straight or asexual since he never showed signs of liking either gender.

"Calm down, no need to protect your little boyfriend," Kiba smirked, knowing about Naruto's crush. "He knows I'm just teasing him," the brunet said as he looked at Sasuke.

"And Kiba knows that I could kick his ass if I wanted to," Sasuke smirked. "Which is why it'd probably be to his benefit if he just shut up," he added as he looked back at Kiba. The brunet just nodded and stopped teasing Sasuke for the rest of the night.

NS

"I'm sorry about Kiba tonight," Naruto said. He knew that Sasuke and Kiba would never have hung out if it weren't for them both being his friends. "I know you don't like him very much," he added apologetically.

"It's fine," Sasuke said. "I don't really care what Kiba thinks," he told his best friend. He looked at Naruto and couldn't help but to find him beautiful. He looked away; trying to remember that they were only friends and that was all that they would ever be.

"But he had no right to question your sexuality," Naruto protested. "You could get any girl you want, I understand why you're picky. He's just jealous that if you walked up to any girl, you could probably get her to say yes to going home with you," he tried to explain, but he stopped when he realized that Sasuke was just getting more annoyed with him. "Sorry, but it's true," he said quietly.

"Just shut up," Sasuke demanded, his voice highly irritated. "There's a reason that I don't go home with any girls," he told his best friend, realizing that he was probably about to ruin their friendship. "I don't like girls," he told him after taking a moment to calm down. "Not in any sense of the word, in fact I could probably count on one hand the girls that I can actually stand," he frowned nervously.

Naruto just stood, frozen in shock. "You're gay?" he asked, only earning a nod from the other man. It was then that Naruto surprised them both by pushing Sasuke up against the nearest wall.

Sasuke just looked down, feeling that he'd probably just ruined their friendship. He braced himself for the punch that he was going to receive. "If you're going to hit me just get it over with," he told the other man.

Instead of hitting him, Naruto pulled him into a passionate kiss, shocking the other man. "It's your turn to shut up," the blond told him before kissing him again. Sasuke let himself melt into the kiss, feeling as if it must be some sort of dream. Naruto broke the kiss, "I'm definitely not going to hit you." A perverted grin crossed his face, "At least not in that sense of the word."

Sasuke lightly blushed as he mumbled, "Moron."

Naruto just smiled as he grabbed Sasuke's hand, "Come on lets go back to your house."

Sasuke knew what the other man was thinking and just shook his head. "We can go to my place," he agreed. "But we're not going to have sex," he stated.

"Yet," Naruto added. Sasuke just let a small smile cross his face. He couldn't deny the other man's words, but he wouldn't admit it out loud.

**The End**


End file.
